


The Stumpire

by Nary



Category: Perseity
Genre: Amputee, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Disabled Character, Drabble, F/M, Science Fiction, Sex Club, Sex Swing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koi was by nature (and religion) open-minded, but the Stumpire tested even his limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stumpire

Koi was by nature (and religion) open-minded, but the Stumpire tested even his limits. Still, the man was a celebrity - ish - and he always drew a morbidly curious crowd when he visited Satyr's Delite, which generally compensated for those who discreetly fled when his hoverchair came through the doors. Setting up the harness and pulley system wasn't that much of a hassle - it was just a job Koi didn't feel right delegating. And while he did occupy two girls for the duration of his stay, one of them was only there to push the swing. Besides, he always tipped well.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
